To Kill a King
by penmuse13
Summary: Directly after Eragon and Arya encounter the spirits on their return to the Varden. Eragon struggles to learn what he can before his encounter with Galbatorix as well as to control his feelings for Arya. Meanwhile, Arya attempts to understand hers for him
1. Chapter 1

**first fic, so please, please, rate so i know how i need to improve.**

**Around the Campfire**

Eragon felt somewhat depressed as he watched the spirits be enveloped by the never-ending darkness. He had not felt that happy in a long while. Finally, he decided that it would be best to go to sleep, as they had a long way to travel the next day. It was only then that he realized that his hand was reaching out in the direction the spirits had vanished. He quickly let it drop to his side.

_Arya must think I look like a fool._

Eragon sat down, not daring to look at the scornful expression he was convinced would be on Arya's face.

After what seemed like hours, but could not have been much more than two or three minutes, Eragon found the courage to look across the now smoldering fire at Arya. To his astonishment, as well as horror, she was already staring at him. As he looked up, his eyes met hers, sapphire met emerald. And, as he gazed into her eyes, Eragon saw something her had never seen in her before. He saw confusion and regret and something else that he could not identify, no matter how he tried.

It was then that Eragon heard Arya break the silence, saying, "Eragon… Eragon, I- I wanted to..."

But he had stopped listening then as he felt an intrusive presence touch his mind.

He returned his attention to Arya and noticed that she must have felt it as well, for she had stopped talking.

At that moment, seemingly from thin air, an arrow buzzed toward Arya. Fast as an elf, Eragon leapt at her with a single thought: to get her out of the way of that lethal barb. Whether or not that meant he would have to take it for her mattered not.

Arya was sitting on the ground again as she watched Eragon. She was watching him as he continued to hold out his hand after the spirits, thinking of the expression on his face as he had touched one. His face seemed to light up with a radiant joy when his hand had come into contact with the entity. Above all, she was remembering how he had smiled. It was the first time she had seen him truly smile in a very long while.

She remembered how he used to smile all the time, how he used to enjoy life, that is, until that fateful duel when between he and Murtagh when Murtagh revealed that one, terrible secret that seemed to break him. Learning that he was the son of Morzan, the man who had betrayed the riders to Galbatorix seemed to shatter his heart, as it only added to the list of misfortunes that seemed to rule his life.

_But it is not entirely Murtagh's fault is it?_ asked a voice inside her head.

_In no way have I hurt Eragon_

_What about the Agaetí Blödhren?_

_I did that which was necessary. If I had not, he would have continued to chase me with that childish infatuation. He would have become distracted._

_It was necessary to break his heart?_

_It was necessary…_ was all she could think.

Her mind continued to race as she attempted to continue her futile effort of denying something. What exactly she was denying, she was not sure of. Nevertheless, the voice returned. _It is necessary that you lie to him day after day, even with your eyes? You cannot deny that you feel the same for him as he feels for you._

_I do not! My feelings for him are those of a friend._

_But you want it to be more than that, don't you?_

_I… this is insane, why am I arguing with myself?_ With that, Arya returned her attention to her surroundings. When she did, she realized that Eragon was staring at her, and she couldn't help but look back into those pools of sapphire that were his eyes as she tried in vain to calm her racing heart. And, though she tried to conceal the confusion that roiled within her mind, she was not completely successful as some still managed to leak out from behind her mask.

As she continued to look into his eyes, Arya saw hurt, embarrassment, grief and a great number of other things as well. It was then that she realized that she _had _hurt Eragon when she spoke to him at the Agaetí Blödhren. She knew she had to apologize, to make right what she had done to him that night, but she could not find the words. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she managed to stammer out "Eragon… Eragon, I- I wanted to…" But she stopped as she realized he was no longer paying attention to her.

At this, anger began to fill her. Anger that he was not paying attention to her when she was trying to speak to him. Anger that he was only making this more difficult than it already was.

She was about to speak again as she felt something touch her mind, something familiar, yet distant, like a half forgotten dream. It was not human or elf or even animal. It was something more powerful, more foreboding.

The very next thing she noticed was Eragon lunging over the fire, if it could still be referred to as such since it was now only a burnt out pile of white ash, with a look of such urgency and fear upon it, she wondered at it.

Before she could think on it further, Eragon collided with her, knocking them both to the ground as something split the air where her head had been only seconds ago.

Eragon reached her after what seemed to him to be an agonizing eternity. Unfortunately, the impact sent them both cascading uncontrollably to the ground. He did his best to roll to the side so as to avoid crushing Arya's slim frame, however, he landed rather harder than he would have like to and the wind was thrust out of him. He felt as though Saphira had just stepped on his chest with all of her might as he fought to regain his breath.

As soon as he did, Eragon's mind flew to thoughts of Arya. Was he fast enough? Was she injured by the arrow? Did the fall hurt her? Similar thoughts and worries besieged his mind until he saw her push herself off of the ground.

Arya was a little dusty and rather indignant at being thrust to the ground in such a forceful manner, but she was, as far as Eragon could tell, unharmed. The idea that he had indeed saved her life calmed him more than he had imagined possible. That calm, however, was short lived as a man stepped out of the shadows, with a cold, naked blade in his hand.

The man stood over six feet tall and had wine-red hair. His semi-transparent skin was covered by entirely black clothes. And then the man smiled, revealing teeth filed to points so sharp, Eragon was convinced that he could bite through even the thickest leather as if it were no more than butter.

Finally, the man spoke, saying, "Our name is Ethordos, and we have come to revenge ourselves upon you for trapping us in this prison."

It was at that moment that Eragon realized what the man was. He was, in fact, not a man at all, instead, he gasped, "A shade!"

**thanks for reading, remember to rate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well, chapter two is done. enjoy. and please review, you don't know how helpful it is.**

**Unknown Powers**

Arya gasped as she saw the man standing between her and Eragon. How could it be possible that they had picked almost the exact place that a shade had appeared? The odds were so astronomical; all she could do was curse their fate.

Deciding that their luck could be thought of later, Arya pushed the matter to the back of her mind and quickly sprang into action.

Intending to end the fight before it even truly began; she drew her sword and charged the shade, though, as she neared him, he made no move to defend himself. _It is almost as if he wants me to get close _she thought.

But, before she could stop, the shade raised his hand. Arya heard a bang and saw a flash of light, and then nothing. Everything went black as she fled to the innermost confines of her mind, falling unconscious.

* * *

Eragon watched in utter horror as the shade raised his hand and Arya fly back into a tree with such force, he was surprised to see that the tree had suffered no damage.

When he dared to look at Arya again, he was startled to see that she was not moving, and he was too far away to discern whether or not she was even breathing.

_What if…_ he began to think worriedly. But he shook himself. _No, _he forced himself to relax; _she is stronger than that; she will be fine. _But the line of blood that began to trickle from her hairline did little to reassure him.

It was at this moment that Eragon again saw the shade, but he had moved, and was moving… toward Arya!

Eragon's first instinct was to call for Saphira, but, as he reached out with his mind, he felt nothing. _Blast! She isn't here_ he remembered. The next move for Eragon made was for his sword, but as his hand flew to his side, he felt nothing but the hilt of his hunting knife.

He cursed again as he drew it wondering whether or not his stubbornness had doomed both he and Arya to a rather untimely demise.

Eragon cast his eyes around for something to distract the shade when his eyes fell upon a medium sized rock, about the size of his fist, and, strangely enough, and almost perfect circle. He hefted the rock from the ground, and, hoping his aim was true, hurled it at the shade's head.

It hit with a resounding thud. The shade whirled around, and insane, bloodthirsty gleam in his eye.

Before Eragon knew what had happened, he too was flying backward as some unseen force picked him up and hurled him twenty feet away as if he were no heavier than a pebble.

Eragon hit the ground with as he heard a sickening crack and immediately felt his left forearm snap in three different places. He heard it again as he whispered the words to heal it, causing him to grit his teeth as his bones slid across each other in an attempt to find their correct position.

Trying to blink away the tears, he surveyed the situation. He saw the shade had grabbed the unconscious Arya and was holding his sword to her neck, saying, "Well, _Rider_, let's see if this will make you decided to behave."

Seeing the shade there, holding Arya, and knowing that he was powerless to do anything to save here put him into a rage, one where unbidden memories of his past came to haunt him. He was reminded of everyone he had ever lost: Garrow; Brom; Murtagh; and how he had felt each time. He couldn't bear even the thought of losing Arya as well.

* * *

The shade was beginning to pull the blade across the elf's neck, to slit her throat and watch as her life spilled into the dirt as he had been wanting to do for the longest time, when he froze. He sensed something, something strange, something, ancient, something powerful, and it emanated from the boy.

* * *

Just when he thought all hope to be lost, Eragon felt something stir inside of him, something he had never felt before, a power he never knew he had. It rose to the surface and took control of his actions, thrusting him back into his mind. He tried to regain control of his body, but his efforts were in vain. It was as though he were trapped behind an invisible wall.

Finally, too exhausted to continue his exertions, Eragon gave up and allowed the power to do as it wished. Sensing his resignation, the power took action.

Using Eragon's body, the power yelled at the shade, saying "Come face me, _shade_, or are you too much of a coward? Are you so weak that you must kill your enemies whilst they are incapacitated?"

With a howl of rage, the shade threw Arya to the ground and stalked toward Eragon.

_This power is going to get me killed_ he thought.

_Relax, I know what I am doing_ replied a voice.

_Who are you?_

_I am that which has lain dormant in you for so long._

_What?_

_You have powers that you do not acknowledge. Now, enough questions, we must take care of this shade._

As Eragon returned his attention to his surroundings, he noticed that the shade had closed the distance between them. He had his sword arm cocked back and a sneer upon his face.

Without hesitation, the new power resumed controlling Eragon's body by sidestepping the blade and punching the shade in the gut with all of his might. Thankful for the calluses on his knuckles already, Eragon watched as the shade flew back almost ten yards.

Straightening up, the shade mouthed something that Eragon could not make out and faded from view.

Eragon, thinking the shade had run, attempted to relax, but then remembered that he still was not in command of his body.

Not even a minute after the shade had disappeared; Eragon's heightened sense of hearing picked up a faint whistling, like a sword slicing through the air. His first reaction was to duck, and he did, and, for a moment, he believed that he had regained control of his body. But, he soon realized this was not the case when he attempted to look around and instead his right hand up to ward off a blow that he knew nothing about.

As soon as the sword, or at least what he believed to be a sword, struck his knife, Eragon felt something hit the back of his head. He felt pain, unending pain erupt in the base of his skull, and then everything went black as he too fell unconscious.

* * *

Eragon awoke only a few minutes after he had been hit, but that had been enough time for him to have moved him next to Arya on the other side of their burnt out fire and for the shade to have bound his hands together.

He tried to get to his knees, but when he did, a wave of pain forced him to sit back down or risk passing out again. After the pain receded somewhat, he tried again, and, this time, he succeeded.

It took him a moment, but Eragon finally realized that if he was able to command his body again, then the power that had once possessed him had faded from his mind. He knew that he had little hope of defeating the shade without it, so he franticly searched his mind for any traces of the ancient power.

He searched and searched and was just about to give up when he felt something brush his mind, something that was a part of him, yet was a separate entity, just like he had felt when he had first searched for his magic.

His heart racing and his hope restored, Eragon said to the power, _please, you have to help me again. I cannot defeat the shade without you. Please, help me._

Slowly, the power within him began to stir. When it had finally became active again, it responded. _Peace Eragon, I am here to aid you. Let us finish this once and for all._

Eragon felt himself being pushed back into his mind again as the power once again seized control of his body, but, unlike last time, he did not fight, rather, he let it happen.

Knowing that they had precious little time to act before the shade did something horrible, the power released the rope that held Eragon's hands together. However, it did not move him as he thought it would. Instead, it held him in place as the shade walked over to him.

"So, my young rider, you have decided to join me once again, eh? Well, you are just in time for your demise," spat the shade in a mocking voice.

"Make it quick at least," he responded.

"Very well," said the shade, "I suppose it's the least I could do for you after you gave me a new playmate."

With that, the shade walked around to Eragon's back and lifted his sword so as to plunge his sword into the base of Eragon's neck. With a single swift movement, the shade plunged the sword downward, but the power inside of Eragon had already moved his body to the side.

With an astonished look on his face, the shade drove his sword into the ground, and, as he did so, Eragon's elbow shot back into the shade's chest and knocked him backward away from the sword. Then, grabbing the sword and pulling it from the ground, Eragon spun around and drove the edge of the blade straight through the shade's black heart.

With a howl of pain and rage, the shade began to turn even more transparent than he already was until the spirits inside of him were completely visible as a swirling spectrum of dark colors.

With a final push, the spirits broke free of their cell and all flew in different directions, seeming happy to be free once more.

Returning control to Eragon once more, the power slipped back inside him, back to its dormant state, though more active than it had been before. When at last the power stopped receding, and Eragon was reasonably sure that he had complete control over his body, he rushed over to Arya to make sure that she was alright.

To his relief, the elf began to stir before he had even halved the distance between them.

* * *

Arya slowly came to her senses, and as she did so, a tsunami of pain crashed into her head. She felt as though she had been butting heads with a kull for hours. Her left shoulder felt even worse, as though it had been carved open by a dull knife.

She lay there for a moment, simply willing the pain to dissipate. When it finally lessened, she opened her eyes, but everything remained black. _Have I gone blind?_

Arya began to panic as she thought about never being able to see again, but no, her eyes began to slowly adjust. She started to clam down as she began to discern the fuzzy outline of Eragon.

As she started to notice more detail, Arya saw that Eragon was sprinting toward her, an obvious sign of worry etched on his face.

In less than a few seconds he had reached her. When he did, he looked down at her, running his eyes up and down her body to make sure she had no serious injuries before he held out his hand to help her up. Arya accepted it gratefully as she doubted she could have stood on her own.

He looked her over once more and seemed about to say something before she cut him off asking, "Eragon, what happened?"

He sent her a brief series of images of his duel with the shade. Arya could not believe what she was seeing. He had single handedly defeated a shade with a proficiency that would escape most any elf.

Concern still the ruling characteristic on his face, Eragon asked her, "Are you alright Arya?"

"I am fine," she replied.

"If you want, I could-"

"I am _fine_, Eragon"

Arya had been harsher than she had meant to be. She was angry that she had been unable to protect herself, and some of that anger had leaked into her voice. She quickly began to feel guilty as an indignant expression crossed his face, however, he immediately hid it and replied in a very formal tone, "Of course, Arya svit-kona, I should have realized, I am sorry."

The hurt in his voice caused her to feel more guilt than the words ever could as she realized that he had only been trying to help. "Eragon-" Arya began, intending to apologize, but he cut her off.

"It is late, Arya, I am tired, as you must be, and we have far to travel tomorrow. We should rest while we still have time."

"Eragon, wait," called Arya as she reached out and grabbed his hand. He froze instantly, shivering at the contact, and slowly looked back at her.

"Eragon, I am sorry. I realize that you were only trying to help. I was harsher than I meant to be."

* * *

The entire time Arya held his hand, Eragon had to fight to control himself. Not once did he meet her eyes as she spoke, fearful that they would betray him and allow her to read the love he felt for her, as well as the pain he felt every time he talked to her at not being able to tell her how he felt, and not being able to do the things with her that he had wanted to for so long.

He felt as though she were repeatedly tearing his heart out with a dull hairpin. Oh, if only she knew. If only Arya knew the anguish she caused him. If the king and his minions were not the death of him, _she_ would be.

Finally, Eragon, having somehow found the courage to do so, mumbled something incomprehensible to even Arya. She gasped as the magic took effect and began to heal her.

Her hand having been removed form his due to the shock, Eragon turned around, walked over to his pack and laid down for the night

Arya couldn't believe what she was seeing: Eragon was avoiding her.

_Did I hurt him that much during the Agaetí Blödhren? No, that couldn't be it; he must just be really tired._ He was exhausted, she was exhausted, they were _both_ exhausted.

It still disturbed her though, that he would not meet her eyes. But, doing her best to ignore her growing sense of suspicion that she had somehow cause all of this, Arya lay down to sleep. However, no matter how she tried, the waking dreams that were her rest refused to come to her.

So, in an attempt to discover what it was that prevented her form resting, Arya began to skim her mind for anything suspicions. As she lay there listening to Eragon's rhythmic breathing, it came to her: her problem lay with him! It lay with Eragon! But what was it about him? She could not figure it out.

_You know…_ said the voice she had been arguing with earlier, interrupting her thoughts.

_I know what?_

_You know what he does to you…_

_He and I are friends, nothing more…_

_True, but that is not all you wish to be is it?_

Finally, realization came to her. Arya finally understood why Eragon was avoiding her. It was not because of the pain she had put him through during the celebration, it was because of the pain she put him through every time he saw her. It hurt him to be to close to her and unable to express his feelings for her.

And then it struck her. She finally knew why Eragon's presence always soothed her, and why, when he smiled at her, she always felt as though she could not breathe. Arya finally knew what had been tormenting her all those long nights, this night included: she was in love with him, and she had been for a long time. Knowing that gave her a sense of calm that she had not felt since leaving Ellesmera. _But will he still accept me?_

_Will he still accept me after how I rejected him during the celebration?_

All she could do was try, though she was not sure that she could take _his_ rejection. Understanding this, Arya finally fell asleep, where she dreamt of her and Eragon doing things she never would have imagined

**thanks for reading. and don't forget to review folks, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning Home**

The birds were singing their sweet melodies, the sun shone brightly and the wind blew ever so provocatively as Eragon and Arya neared the Varden's camp. It was around midday when the first tents came into view, so they could see them from nearly a mile away. Knowing that they were safe, Eragon and Arya decided to slow their pace to a leisurely walk.

Because of their slowed pace, it was nigh on twenty minutes before the Varden's sentries spotted them and another five before the escort sent out reached them.

Knowing that the men around him wound protect him from any dangers that they may encounter before they were inside the camp, Eragon cast out with his mind in search of one thing: Saphira.

He soon brushed her consciousness and heard a quick response. _Eragon!_

_Saphira!_

_I have missed you, little one._

_And I you…Where are you Saphira? I know that you are close by, but I cannot see you._

_I am up here! _And, letting out a fierce bugle of joy, she dove to the ground to meet them. As she fell, Saphira opened her maw and let loose a great torrent of fire that rippled up along her scales. The blue inferno seemed to engulf her entire body. As Eragon watched, he began to think it was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Finally, cutting off the raging inferno, Saphira landed with such force, several of the men that made up the escort fell from their horses. As the dust around them began to settle, Eragon jumped up Saphira's foreleg to sit in the hollow between her shoulders. After getting settled, he held out his hand to Arya, offering her a spot behind him. He had not expected her to take his hand, but had offered it anyway in order to be polite. So it came as a shock to him, as well as to Saphira, when she gracefully accepted it and allowed him to help her up.

Speaking through their mental link, Eragon asked Saphira, _Do you know what is going on with Arya?_

_No, she has not said anything to me since she greeted me._

_Well, she's beginning to worry me. She's been acting very…well, very different lately._

Ignoring the matter for the time being, Eragon focused upon not falling off of Saphira as she executed several very difficult maneuvers for no other reason than being happy that her rider had returned to her safely.

After Saphira had finished, Eragon relaxed and simply enjoyed the time with Saphira. Arya, however, did not seem to be enjoying the flight nearly as much, as it felt as though she were holding onto Eragon for dear life. This notion, above all else, caused him to burst out laughing, and Saphira as well once he shared the thought with her.

Turning around to see just how much Saphira's tricks had frightened her, Eragon noticed that she was glaring at him and figured that she had deduced why he and Saphira were laughing. But, to his delight, her glare slowly turned into a smile as she began to laugh as well.

Finally, after having reached the Varden's walls, Saphira alighted upon a small hill. And, knowing that he would have to explain his actions to Nasuada, Eragon prepared himself for the myriad questions he was sure would be facing him.

* * *

After a particularly long and rather tiresome explanation to Nasuada and King Orrin, Eragon finally had the chance to return to his tent. As soon as he walked through the flaps, he collapsed on his cot. He knew that he ought to prepare himself for dinner, but he only wanted to lie there and rest his aching muscles.

* * *

_He was standing in a dark, narrow hallway which had a faint aroma of pine trees wafting through it. _

_Eragon noticed a light at the end of the hallway, however, that light was blocked by something…And as he neared the source, he noticed that something was a door._

_After he had been walking for what seemed like hours, though he could not be sure as there was no sun to judge by, he reached the door…_

_He reached out his hand and began to open the door, which swung on silent hinges. As he did, the light became stronger…_

* * *

_Eragon…? ERAGON! _boomed a voice inside of his head, bringing him back to alertness.

_Saphira?_

_Who else? Now get up or you will be late for dinner._

Only after Saphira had finished did Eragon realize that he was still lying on his cot.

Silently berating himself for falling asleep, Eragon quickly bathed and got dressed before setting out to find Nasuada.

_Saphira, where are you? _he asked.

_Preparing to hunt._

_You're not coming?_

_No. There is someone who wanted to talk to me._

_Who?_

_Never you mind._

_Saphira! _cried Eragon in an exasperated voice, but to no avail; she had already severed the connection. He hated when she did that.

Returning his attention to the camp, Eragon quickly spotted Nasuada waiting for him and they both set off to her tent for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advice from a Dragon**

_Shall we go then? _asked a voice.

Saphira spun around to see that it was Arya. The elf must have come up behind her when she conversing with Eragon. _Yes, we shall._

Arya gracefully leapt up onto Saphira's back and strapped herself into the saddle. With the elf safely secured, Saphira took flight with a powerful thrust from her legs and a quick beat of her wings.

It was true that she didn't normally allow people to ride her when she went hunting, however, Arya had seemed desperate to talk with her; so she made an exception.

Arya sat contentedly upon Saphira's back as they soared among the clouds, waiting until Saphira was ready to listen before she began to speak what was on her mind.

She didn't have to wait long, as Saphira quickly spotted a clump of deer in an open field.

With two short strokes of her wings, Saphira angled her body downward and caught one of the deer with her talons and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. As the remaining deer bounded away, Saphira landed and began to eat her catch.

Arya loosened the straps that bound her legs and easily dismounted the dragon. Sitting against a long, blue foreleg, Arya waited until she heard Saphira ask, _Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?_

_About Eragon's feelings for me._

_Why are you talking to me about this, Emerald Eyes, and not him? Has he begun to press his suit again?_

_No, no it's not that. _Arya fell silent as she tried to organize her thoughts and summon the courage to tell Saphira.

Noticing her hesitation, Saphira prompted, _Then what is it?_

_I wanted to know if he still has feelings for me._

_Of course he does, you are the closest friend he has._

Saphira's hesitancy was beginning to worry Arya. She feared that perhaps she had waited too long. Perhaps Eragon had finally managed to shift his affections onto someone else.

_No, _Saphira interrupted. Arya had forgotten that their minds were still linked and Saphira could sense what she was thinking. _You hurt him deeply during the celebration, but he simply cannot forget you. He loves you more than life itself. That much has never changed, and likely never will._

_Then why does he avoid me, Saphira?_

_He does not want to ignore you, but when you are around him, he fears that he will not be able to control himself. He is afraid that you will become angry with him again. Also, because of his love, he hurts inside every time he sees you because he knows that he cannot express his love for you. I am afraid to say that it is a lose-lose either way for him._

These words were met with mixed reactions from Arya. On the one hand, she was ecstatic at the fact that Eragon still loved her, but on the other, she hated herself for putting him through so much pain. Finally, her ruling sensation became happiness; happiness that she still had a chance; happy that she was loved.

_Dear Arya, _said Saphira, once again interrupting her thoughts, _you would be loved whether or not he had romantic feelings for you. He has loved you ever since he first met you in Farthen Dur. It is only recently that his feelings have surpassed those of a friend._

This last statement, as simple as it was, left Arya unsure of what to say. She could not believe that she was loved. Ever since Faölin had died, she had been convinced that she was doomed to a life alone, one without the comforts of a mate, or of true friends.

_Wait, _joked the dragon, _you, Arya, princess of the elves are at a loss for words? Well, this is a rare sight indeed._

_I just cannot believe that you think so highly of me._

_Arya, you are as much my family as Eragon, remember, you carried my egg for nigh on twenty years. Even among the elves, that is not a short span of time. Now, back to the reason you came with me today, as I assume you did not come just to ask me about something you already knew._

_Aye, I wanted to know if you approve._

_Of course I approve, Arya. I want him to be happy, as I want you to be happy. And if that means being together, then I support you wholeheartedly._

_Thank-you, Saphira._

_Of course, Little One. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?_

_Just one. I am unsure of how to proceed. Do you have any advice?_

_I am sorry. I have no more experience in this than a newborn. All I can say is follow your heart, though I would ask that you not tell him just yet. He needs to rest and it would not do him good to be so occupied before he regains his strength._

_Of course, Saphira._

And with that, Arya leapt up onto Saphira's back, and she, having finished her meal some time ago, set off back to the Varden.

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**And, A Fellow Writer, thanks for the reminder about the eye color, but I was actually going to address that later in the story.**

**anyway, lemme know what you think.**


	5. Author's Note

**Yes, yes I know that I haven't updated in a long while, but I've been perusing other fics on the site and a few others, and kinda lost interest in my own. However, I'm sure that you'll all be glad to hear that I intend to at least attempt to continue that which I had intended to forsake. Yes, that is correct, I am going to try to continue **_**To Kill a King**_**. However, in order to do so, I'm actually going to make a time skip of most of **_**Brisingr.**_** I intend to restart just before Eragon leaves Ellesmera with Oromis. After which, I hope things will run a bit more smoothly…no promises though. Oh, and just a side thought, I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep the rating, cuz I'm not entirely sure if I'm up for writing a lemon. Lemme know what you think.**

**~penmuse**


	6. Chapter 5

**Answers to the Past**

It had been nearly a week since Orik had been elected king of the dwarves, and Eragon was currently sitting outside of Oromis' hut, a magnificent blue sword hanging from his hip, one that he felt was long overdue in coming, though was happy was there anyway. And it was nearly time for them to depart, Oromis and Gleadr to Gil'ead and Eragon and Saphira to Feinster.

So many things had happened in such a short period of time. His foster brother had been elected king, he had learned of his true heritage, he and Saphira had fought the Menoa tree, he had forged a Rider's blade with the help of an elf who had sworn herself against it, he had learned that his mentors intended to make their presence known in the war, and idea that he vehemently opposed, albeit in vain, and, to top it all off, Gleadr had honored him and Saphira with his eldunari, his heart of hearts.

However, just before the set off on their journey, a new thought presented itself to Eragon, one that he had previously stored away for just such a time. "Master," began Eragon, "when I was on my way back from Helgrind, Arya and I encountered another shade." He noticed that Oromis seemed genuinely surprised by the news, not something that tended to happen a lot. It appeared as though the elf had not been notified of the occurrence. Eragon briefly wondered if anyone besides himself, Saphira and Arya even knew that it had happened.

Despite his growing curiosity, Eragon continued with his earlier thought, "As we fought, I felt something strange. It was part of me, yet entirely separate, much like my magic is. However, this…thing, this…power, took control of me and fought the shade for me. It would not tell me what it was; only that it had lain dormant in me for a long time. Do you have any ideas what it could be?"

Having recovered from his moment of shock, Oromis sat and thought. After a time, Eragon became unsure of whether or not he would receive a response from the elf, a doubt that became certainty when Oromis finally spoke. "Eragon, to be truthful, I am not completely sure about this. Never before have I heard of someone's power commanding their body, with the exception of shades, and I can say with conviction that you are not one." Oromis paused to take a sip of his water, something Eragon noticed he did before he delved into something important. "If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that you have glimpsed the power that comes with learning your true name, though, as I said before, I cannot be certain, because, in very instance I've hear of, that power melds itself with the already existing strengths."

_But that just doesn't seem right. If others can control similar powers, then why did this one control me? I swear, every time I learn about something, every time I receive an answer, more questions arise _thought Eragon. The thought continued to pester him until he finally asked Oromis why it was that he was different. Oromis simply chuckled at his impatience and said, "I was getting to that."

"Now, why I believe this happened, and remember, this is purely speculation on my part, would be because you were placed in a situation where your ruling thoughts and emotions were something so close to your true name, it caused the power to awaken for a short period of time. However, it was an incomplete unison because you do not know your true name, and therefore, could not properly wield this new power."

Eragon was stunned to say the least. Never before would he have imagined that something like this could even be possible, let alone happen to him. _I suppose you are bound to be surprised when you are bonded to a dragon, _he thought.

_Well, what do you expect? We dragons are beings of magic, and as such, unusual things happen to those in close proximity to us, especially if they are bonded to us, _replied Saphira who decided that it would be a good time to make an entrance in conversation.

But before Eragon could say anything else, Oromis continued speaking. "Now listen to me very carefully, Eragon. Never put yourself in that position or anything remotely like it again if you can help it until you can control it. Something like this is unpredictable at best and therefore dangerous because it is just as likely to worsen your condition as it is to improve it."

Having finished, Oromis grabbed his glass and Eragon's and took them back inside his hut. While Eragon waited, an entirely new train of thought hit him, one that caused him to become extremely excited. _I may finally have a weapon that against Galbatorix, if I could but learn my true name, _he thought.

As Oromis walked back out of the hut, Eragon stood up and said, "Thank-you, master, you have helped me to understand much."

"Good," replied the elvin rider, "Now, let us be off, we have far to go in little time." And with that, both riders saddled there respective dragons, attached their supplies and belongings, mounted and took of toward the horizon, intent upon reintroducing themselves to the war.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short and pretty much a filler, but it is and important filler. Anyway, lemme know what you all think. And I'm gonna set up a poll on my profile for when I should have Eragon and Arya get together. Until next time.**

**~penmuse**


End file.
